Perfect
by andreakayy
Summary: He's a football jock and the most popular guy in school and she's a model student whose head is in the books. What happens when this unlikely pair come together and find out that even though they're opposites they're perfect for eachother? B/B R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones.  
Rated: Teen for language.  
****Summary: He's a football jock and she's a model student. What happens when this unlikely pair come together and find out that even though they're opposites they're perfect for eachother?  
Feedback: Yes, please. :D**

**Chapter 1: Saving My Ass**

She was late to school. Her older brother Russ had made her late for the third time that week. She knew what was coming; she would have detention that Friday. She had never had detention before. Her parents would be shocked; she was the perfect child. She tried hard to maintain that image.

She readjusted her bag over her shoulder and headed into her sophomore homeroom where the teacher was taking role.

"Brennan, Temperance?" Mrs. Bonicky, her homeroom teacher called just as Temperance walked in through the door. She set down her three books on a nearby desk.

"Present," she said, shutting the door lightly.

"Temperance, that is your third late this week. I'm sorry dear but you'll have to go to the attendance office," Mrs. Bonicky wrote her pass to the office before returning to calling role.

Before Temperance left the room, the TV snapped on. It did this everyday at about this time. Seeley Booth came on to 'host' the schools lame excuse for a morning show. Everyone else found it quite amusing, but Temperance thought otherwise.

'Seeley Booth,' Temperance thought as she walked out of the door and down the hallway. 'Yeah, how that guy is in all of my honors classes I don't know. Everyone knows that he cheats his way through school. Hah, I didn't even see him in homeroom.' The hallway was pretty noisy, even though close to know students were in the hall. Laughter from the classrooms made its way into the hallway.

"Hey!" Temperance heard a voice behind her. She wheeled around to see who it was. "Do me a favor," It was Seeley Booth. It was a Friday so he was wearing his Colts football jersey. Temperance stood still rolling her eyes. Booth must not have seen her motion, for he came closer holding a slip of paper.

"What?" Temperance dropped the library book she carried. She bent down to pick it up, but Booth beat her to it.

"Bones," he read the cover, smirking. "Will you do me a favor and sign my late pass?"

"You want me to forge some teacher's signature?"

"Yeah. Now I was thinking someone like Lange or Kallet. Ya know... someone that Bonicky doesn't really talk to."

"What? No, I'm not forging a signature."

"Aw come on. I have a game tonight. I can't be late again. If my coach finds out then I'm out of the game. The school's counting on me! Please? Please? Come on, it's not like any one will know." Temperance bit her lip.

"Fine, give me it." She grabbed the pass from Booth and put it against the wall to write. She wrote the time, date, name, destination, and then she pressed the pen to the paper to sign, but she was interrupted.

"Brennan, Booth," A tall man walking towards them cleared his throat. Temperance dropped the pen on the ground. Her voice was caught in her throat; she had no time to explain herself. "Let me see that paper," He held out his hand. He scanned the paper and then looked to Brennan, ashamed. "Follow me, both of you," Booth scratched his head and followed their high school principal. Brennan scowled and Booth before following along as well. She crossed her arms, angry at how horrible her Friday had begun. "Wait here," The principal said, gesturing to the two chairs in his office. Booth and Brennan took a seat and he closed the door.

"Look, Bones," Booth said, smirking at the book in her lap.

"No, don't call me that, Booth."

"Hear me out. I'm sorry. I didn't think we would get caught. If you want me to lie and say that I was making you then..."

"That's not going to make any difference."

"Well, sorry for suggesting something. Look, Bones," She let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. You know you could accept my apology?"

"Fine I'll accept it! Now, I have two detentions, great." Obviously she was going to accept it. Generally, she was a nice person, but to Booth she did not want to seem like a pushover.

"How did _you_ get the first detention?"

"My stupid brother, Russ, had to pick his girlfriend up. He made me late for the third time this week," Bones finally faced Booth who had been staring at her the whole time.

"Listen, what you said about me telling Principal Williams that I lied and it not going to make a difference, well I think it'll make one. Just let me try."

Just then, the principal came in, interrupting their conversation. Bones knew what was coming. She was going to get two big fat ugly detention slips, and anything that Booth could say, would not help.

"Ms. Brennan," Principal William's addressed her, sitting down behind his desk. "I expected more from you. I wouldn't expect you to forge a signature, ever. So, I'm going to have to-"

"Wait, Principal Williams... you don't have to give Bo... Temperance a detention. Really, sir... it was my fault. I told Temperance that if she didn't sign my pass then I would embarrass her on The Colt Morning Show... and that I would err... get my buds to ruin her year." Bones was amazed that he would actually say those things, even though they would make him get into more trouble.

"Mr. Booth, you know what this means... don't you?" Booth remained silent. "I was going to give you just an afternoon detention, but now... now I'm giving you a Saturday morning detention and you won't be allowed to play in tonight's game." Booth's face dropped.

"No," Bones blurted out. "No... Let him play in the game, Principal Williams. Please, this means everything to him."

"Well, I guess I could let you play in the game Booth."

"Really?" Booth asked, his mood obviously lifted.

"Well, only if you _and_ Ms. Brennan both agree to have lunch detention for the next week." Booth flashed a pleading look to Bones; she nodded.

"Yeah," Booth jumped up, grabbing his bag, "thanks."

"Yeah, but next time I catch you screwing up like this, Booth, don't think I'm going to have sympathy." Bones smiled, standing up as well and grabbing her bag. "I'll write you both a pass."

---  
"What class are you going to?" Booth asked as him and Bones both walked out of the office.

"I have German 2," She answered plainly, talking to Booth as if they were friends.

"Oh, I have TV media. Mr. Carnes won't mind if the pass is a little off. I'll walk you." Bones smiled, looking away from Booth.

"Booth," Bones trailed off, wanting to say thank you as they walked.

"Bones, I wanna thank you. You saved my ass. The guys would hate me if they found out I couldn't play."

"No... Thank _you_. You saved my ass," They stopped next to the German classroom. "I couldn't have a detention."

"Why do you have to be so perfect all of the time?" Booth asked with his hands in his pocket. He spoke softly. Slowly he was appearing less intimidating and rude to her.

"I uhm... I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Bones chuckled lightly.

"Just answer it. Why?" His voice became even softer. Bones bit her lip thinking how she could say it quickly. She looked up to answer, but then the door flew open.

"Angela," Bones turned to look at her friend coming out of the classroom.

"Hey, Temp..."

"I'll see you around, Bones," Booth squeezed her shoulder lightly and headed off in the direction from which they came.

"Why were you talking to Seeley Booth?" Angela asked after he disappeared around the corner. They were still in the hallway.

"He uhm, sort of walked me to class," Bones shook her head.

"Are you not telling me something?" Angela practically flipped out, thinking her best friend was keeping something from her. "Are you two talking?"

"What? Do you mean talking? No. We just... eh I'll tell you later."

"Well, I hope you two aren't talking. That senior, Cam... she has her eye on him. She's a real bitch."

"I don't like Booth," Bones laughed out loud, and then realized how ridiculous that lie sounded. "I'll see you later, Ang." Bones walked into her classroom and handed her teacher the pass before sitting down. 'That's ridiculous,' she thought sitting down. 'I can't even be attracted to someone like Seeley Booth. First of all this is the first time I ever talked to him... really talked to him. We didn't even really talk. We were about to really talk, but Ang interrupted. He did save my ass though,' she laughed out loud, attracting attention to fall on her. She smiled to everyone who watching her; she felt extremely embarrassed. 'He's never going to talk to me again, anyhow. And why should I talk to him?'

**My first Bones Story!  
Please Review!**

Oh... and I have nothing against Cam but she needs to be the conflict... along with their being a conflict with the different cliques. 

**I'll be sure to update ASAP  
--A. **


	2. More Chats Alone

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and the encouragement to continue! You guys rock!  
Sorry for the wait... even though it was only a little while :D  
Here's chapter 2... I hope you enjoy it!!  
**  
**Chapter 2: More Chats Alone**

"Well, I think he's jerk," Bones' friend Angela Montenegro pointed out as they walked through the halls on their way to the cafeteria.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... actually I don't know. What do you think about him, Temp?"

"I think he's... nice," Nice was the only word she could come up with. Just as Angela opened one of the doors to the cafeteria she stopped.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my chem book; do you mind?"

"Eh, I don't know, Temp; I told Jack that I would actually be on time for lunch for a change." Jack Hodgins was Angela's boyfriend, and he had been since the beginning of the summer. He's a junior and the soccer team co-captain.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back in like five minutes," This was typical; she was always forgetting something in her locker.

At her locker, while getting her chemistry book she spotted Booth at his locker. He was interrupted from doing whatever he had been doing at his locker by the head cheerleader, Camille "Cam" Saroyan. She batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair with her finger. To Bones she looked pretty stupid. Booth did not look too entertained either. He was not even smiling. But oh no, he laughed!

'Why is he laughing?' Bones questioned herself, hoping they wouldn't see her glance every now and then. 'Why do I even care?' She asked herself again. 'Alright Temperance, you have your book, now go before the cafeteria runs out of cheese manicotti!' She glanced back to Booth and Cam; it looked like he was telling her that he had to go. He was headed in her direction, so she turned her head quickly and walked off. Unfortunately or fortunately, he caught up to her.  


"Hey!" Booth called out to Bones. She spun around on her heels. "You were my excuse to leave Cam, and you run off." Bones glanced back to the girl in her cheerleading uniform, she was giving her the dirtiest look.

"Why were you trying to leave her?" Bones asked, carrying her book at her side as they slowly went down the steps.

"Have you ever had a person that liked you, but you didn't like them? And they annoyed the crap out of you?" Bones laughed, thinking of the kid that she babysits.

"Actually, I have... well sort of."

"Who?" Booth asked stopping at the foot of the stairs in the desolate stairwell.

"Just this kid I babysit... his name's Zack... he's in like 6th grade."

"Zack Addy?" Booth laughed reaching into his paper bag lunch.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That's the only Zack in 6th grade I know. He's our water boy. That kid loves me," He took a bite out of half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Bones smiled.

"We actually have something in common."

"Who said we didn't?" Booth sat down on the steps; Bones did the same. "We're in the same honors English and honors American Cultures." Bones smiled laughed quietly. "People think I cheat my way through those honors classes," It was his turn to laugh. "But I don't. I get around the same way as everybody else. Except in Algebra 2 that is... I'm having trouble with it." He paused and took a look at Bones, noticing she wasn't eating anything. "You hungry?" Bones looked at it with a look on her face that said she was questioning if it was poisoned or not.

"Yeah, actually," She hadn't thought about food since she had been at her locker. Come to think about it the only thing she had been thinking of was Booth. She even forgot about Angela in the lunch room. Before accepting the apple in her hands, her phone vibrated; Angela had sent her a text. "But, I'm gonna go..." Bones got up and turned to see Angela and Jack walking up the steps.  


"Hey Hodgins!" Booth yelled to Jack, who was waving back. Angela gave him a look with the expression of 'what?' on her face. She gave the same look to Bones after seeing she had basically been eating lunch with Booth.

"Wait, I'm confused," Angela looked at Jack, Booth, and then Bones. "How do you two know each other?"

"Sports," They both said at almost the same time.

"Ang... uh what are you two doing?" Bones asked, a little embarrassed to be seen with Booth after explaining that she didn't like him earlier.

"We were looking for you. We," She looked over to Jack who was now talking to Booth. "We thought you died or something."

"Well, obviously I didn't." Bones laughed a little bit allowing herself to loosen up.

"We have a lot of talking to do Temp."

"No we don't?"

"Angela... I forgot my keys down in the lunch room. I'll be back."

"Jack, I hope you find them; you're mine and Tempe's ride home!" Angela called out to her boyfriend who was already halfway down the other set of steps.

"Do you and Jack talk a lot?" Angela asked Booth.

"Eh, not really, you know... just here and there," Booth answered smoothly, stretching his arms and scratching the back of his head. "Hey, you know if Jack doesn't find his keys... I can probably take you guys home." Angela looked over to Bones who was looking away.

"He'll find them." Booth took the hint that he wasn't liked too much by Angela.

"You know what," Booth started, walking away a little bit. "I'm...uh... I'm gonna go." He walked a little bit farther and then stopped to look back at Angela and Bones who were beginning to walk up the steps.  


"Hey Bones, come here," Bones looked at Angela before going; she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me 'Bones', Booth," She approached him with her arms crossed.

"You should go to the game tonight."

"Why?"

"Well... you saved my ass, remember? You're the reason I'm playing." Bones walked away back towards Angela. She turned again to Booth who was still in the same position.

"Maybe," she replied with a half smile.

Her Angela walked back up the steps. Bones began eating her apple as they walked.

"Okay, let me start by asking you this question," Angela began. "Did you ditch me to eat lunch with Seeley Booth."

"He doesn't like when people call him Seeley, and no I didn't. We ran into each other."

"And you both just decided to sit down and eat lunch?"

"No... We weren't really eating lunch. We were talking and he offered me and apple."

" You see what's weird is... is that me you and our other friends don't talk to people like Booth."

"What do you mean?"

"We're well... smart for one thing."

"He's smart. He's in I think five honors courses."

"Yeah I know he's in my honors chemistry and algebra. I can't believe your defending him, though," Bones couldn't believe it either. "You do know he cheats his way through those classes." Bones laughed, remember what she said earlier about him cheating his way through school and what he said a few moments ago. "Oh no," Angela stopped walking. "Sweetie, do you like him? You do, huh?"  


"No, Angela... I just met him. You're overreacting over me and him just sitting down and talking." There were footsteps they could hear behind them. Whoever it was they were running.

"Hey Ang!" Jack ran up behind his girlfriend, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. Booth had his hands in his pockets right behind him. "I couldn't find my keys. Booth offered to ride us home." Jack didn't know that Angela didn't exactly like Booth.

--  
After the final bell sounded Bones made her long walk from the internet café, which is where she had her study hall, all the way to her locker on the third floor. Students were rushing past trying to get where they needed to be and not miss their bus. But Bones walked slowly, through the crowded hallway, dreading the car ride home. Angela did not like Booth, and that was clear. She didn't expect the car ride to be comfortable.

By the time she reached her locker, there was nearly nobody in the hallways. Her phone vibrated once she closed her locker door. She balanced all four of her large text books and two library books in one arm and reached for her phone in her jean pocket with the other.

It read:  
To: 555-8359  
From: Angela M.

Tempe I can't believe your brother made some lame excuse not to be able to drive us all. Idiot. Anyways, I'm meeting Jack in the bio lab. We'll be in the parking lot in ten. Don't talk to him too much!

--

As she was sliding her razor back into her pocket her arm became weak and she dropped most of her books. However, Booth was right there to pick up three of the four that fell.

"What are you doing with so many books?" He asked, reading the covers.

"Psyche test, Chem test, English test, and Algebra test, Monday," Bones answered taking her books back from him, sliding three into her beige shoulder bag.

"Oh," They began walking towards the steps so they could get to the parking lot. "So where are Hodgins and uh... Angela?"

"They're in the bio lab... looking at bugs or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"Bugs?"

"Oh," Bones laughed, feeling a little more comfortable in front of Booth than before when Angela was around. "It's for Jack's senior project."

They walked down to the first floor and found the doors to the student parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Bones asked rubbing her aching shoulder. Booth had offered to carry her other two books so her was doing so as they walked. Booth pointed to a black explorer. It was nice; Booth obviously had money. He started it with his little control device on his key ring.

"How do you like the wood grain?" Booth smiled as he and Bones both got into the car. She climbed into the front seat, and then remembered that he might want Jack to sit there.

"Uhm, it's nice. I take it you just got this car, Booth?"

"I did, right before school. Did the new car smell give it away?" Booth smiled rubbing the interior of his car, seeming cocky.

"No, actually, it was the fact that you bragged about the wood grain when I came in. But I guess the smell gives it away too."

"Let me see that book you got there, Bones," Booth tried changing the subject.

"Don't call me 'Bones'," she warned.

"I wasn't. I was simply reading the title of the book," he waved her library book in the air. "What's this book about anyways."

"You calling me 'Bones' is completely random. Why do you call me that anyways?" Booth waved the book in the air again. "It's just about two people trying to solve a case. The first pieces of evidence they have are bones. The case happened over two hundred years ago."

"FBI?" Bones nodded.

"Listen, before your friend gets here... why she hate me so much?"

"She doesn't... hate you," Bones lied. She did hate him. She completely despised him. Booth gave her a look that said, 'Are you serious, do you think I'm stupid... Don't answer that.' "Well," she began "Angela doesn't really like me talking to you. She thinks it's weird that we're in different cliques or whatever." Booth nodded.

"Personally," Booth placed a hand on his chest. She was waiting for the big 'I agree.'"I hate cliques." She let out the breath she held in her mouth, relieved.

"I do too. But don't you think it's weird at all that we're talking to each other?"

"Well, I admit... it is different. But I like you... I mean," He quickly corrected himself. "I think you're a cool girl. Why shouldn't I talk to you?" They both smiled at each other, sharing a moment alone in his car, until Jack opened the door, breaking them and the silence apart.

"Hey, sorry Booth, I had to show Ang something in the bio lab."

"No problem. Who am I dropping off first?"

"Well, probably Ang and me. I live off of Green tree Road... on White Oak."

"But," Angela interrupted. "You could always take Temperance home first... so you don't have to drive farther."

"Baby, that would only make it farther." Jack corrected, rubbing Angela's knee while Booth pulled out of the parking lot. Bones couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Angela's error.

The rest of the car ride was silent and awkward. Angela and Jack were whispering in the backseat, but neither Bones nor Booth could hear what they were saying. So Bones just stared at the window, admiring the beauty of the golden leaves outside her window. She didn't know what was happening. She never actually liked someone. Well, there was that time in fifth grade, 

but that didn't count. Bones had her first kiss already, but that didn't count either. Her first kiss was her neighbor, behind a shed, when she was ten. Then, Bones began to fill her mind with even more doubt than she had before. She began to think Booth was just being nice for a change. They never actually talked in front of other people. Who was to say that in front of the whole school he would not ignore her?

Finally, when Angela and Jack both left she was able to stop thinking and start talking.

"Well," Booth began, breaking the silent and turning on the stereo. "That was a pretty silent and awkward car ride." Bones allowed herself to laugh.

"I'd say."

"So where do you live?"

"On Carnoustie Drive... just off of Somerville," she said, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

"So what're you doing tonight? Are you going to the game like I asked?"

"I don't know... I have to babysit Zack tonight until the game. And I have all those tests."

"Aw, come on, it's Friday! You should... go out."

"I can't. I have other priorities."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

"I'm not perfect, Booth."

"But you try to be."

"Alright, well... I guess I do. What's wrong with that?"

"Don't you ever get tired of trying to be perfect? Don't you ever just go have fun?"

"I have...fun" Bones paused, showing her lie was obvious.

"Okay. I believe you. You have fun."  


"Thank you." She said. Both of them turned the other way and smirked. "So, my fun is different from yours. We're different people."

"Not so much."

"Different Cliques, different hobbies, different ways to have fun," Booth smiled at her, making her turn and blush. "Honestly, Booth... how different do we need to get?"

"Why are you trying to prove me wrong so bad?"

"Well... I'm perfect. I like to prove my point." Bones said with a hint of flirtiness in her voice. She caught it and wished she hadn't said it like that. She turned to Booth to see if he had reacted poorly, but he was smiling. He turned to her and smiled.

They talked more during the remaining five minutes of their car ride, but it was stuff of little importance such as weather, teachers, and other things.

When they pulled up at her house she paused and turned to him.

"Well, thanks for the ride," She grabbed her bag and before she left the car after Booth replied sincerely a 'you're welcome' Zack came running to the car.

"Temperance! Where've you been? My mom dropped me off a little early, and" Zack caught sight of Booth in the driver's seat. "Seeley!" Zack ran over to the driver's side and said hello to his 'hero'.

"Hey Zack, what's up," Booth high-fived him.

"Nothing. Hey, why are you dropping Temperance off?"

"Eh, her ride lost his keys," Booth laughed.

"Are you two friends?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Bones, I'll uhm... see you at the game tonight?"  


"I don't know, Booth." Bones smiled sweetly to him and exited the car. She changed her 'maybe' to an 'I don't know'. Her heart was flying as she entered her house. She didn't know why. Then again, she never liked anyone before; she didn't know what it was supposed to feel like.

**Alright, so basically we have Bones feeling things she never felt before. She's confused as to why she feels like this. She knows everything a girl at her age should and more, but when it comes to her heart... not so much. Hmm... I wonder if everything will be the same at school on Monday. Will Booth talk to her in front of his friends? Did you forget about their lunch detention, where they have to clean the cafeteria?  
Please Review.  
--A.**


	3. I'm Going With Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!! :(**

**HEY! Sorry for the delay. I've been doing a lot of shows lately; come sunday I will be done with one of them, and I will have a lot more time! But after that... I do not know because I have more of them. lol. Here's chapter 3. Guys, it's an extremely short one. That's only because I did not include the lunch detention. That's a seperate chapter. It will come next. This chapter contains the Friday night football game and the monday after. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3- I'm Going With Her  
**  
Bones daydreamed out the window as her Jack parked in the stadium parking lot. Angela sat in the front seat with Jack. He had the stereo on playing pretty loud, but it couldn't drain out the intense blaring of the Creek Valley High School Band. Neither Bones nor Angela usually went to school football games, but Bones secretly called Jack and begged him to make Angela go with him. She debated it in her mind if she really wanted to go to the game. She did want to see Booth play no matter how many times she would deny it. It was ten minutes until game time, and the foot ball players were walking around, while some were warming up. As she Jack and Angela walked up to give the athletic director their tickets, Bones saw that Booth was among one of the people walking around.

They stopped to get ice cream at a food stand, and then Bones eyes met Booth's. A smile spread across both of the teenagers' lips. Booth began advancing forward, holding his helmet in his left hand. Bones too began to stride forward, the smile never leaving her face, until a long haired brunette cheerleading captain jumped in front of Booth. Bones stopped in her tracks. Cam, the cheerleader who had stopped her from talking to Booth, flung her arms around him, letting out a high pitch giggle which was clearly audible by Bones. And then her heart crashed to the floor and shattered when she saw what happened next. Cam grabbed Booth's jaw and pulled his lips to hers, but first made sure Bones was watching.

Bones turned, tears in her eyes, unsure of the emotions stirring inside of her. It wasn't like she knew Booth for a long time or anything. Why was she feeling so horrible? It felt as if her heart did literally break. There was a heavy feeling in her chest, as if she was carrying a led block there inside of her chest. It hurt like hell. Her eyes met Angela's. Bones thought Angela would say 'I told you so', but she was wrong. Angela took her hand out of Jack's and pulled Bones closer. She felt sympathy for her.

"Temp," Angela looked to Jack, realizing how her best friend felt.

"I'll take you guys to your house, Angie." Jack said, placing a hand on his girlfriend's back. She mouthed I love you as they made their way back to the parked Honda accord.

Bones still remained in the back alone during the car ride, and Jack and Angela were both silent. Jack pulled up to the house and Angela kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jack. I'll call you later."

"I love you." Jack sincerely said, smiling.

"I love you too." Angela gave Jack a sweet kiss before getting out of the car.

Angela guided the silent Bones out of the car and into her house.

"Temp..." Angela started, after closing her bedroom door.

"Don't Ang; I already know what you're going to say. I know Booth didn't really like me! He and Cam kissed! You saw it!"

"What I saw was Cam force her lips onto Booth's. It wasn't the other way around, and now way was it mutual." Angela watched her friend stare out the window of her bedroom. "You like him don't you?" Angela whispered softly. Bones turned.

"I don't really know what it's like to like someone."

"If you ask me, you do."

"Are you mad at me now?"

"Why would I be? You're my best friend Temperance. If you honestly like Booth I guess I'll have to support that. But I hope he knows that if I ever see you like you were tonight because of him... he is dead." Bones giggled.

--

She walked casually down the hall in her black blazer and heels to her locker. The halls were crowed, and the first bell had not yet rung. The dropped her books off into her locker and began looking for whatever she needed. Today she was on time and proud. She didn't see Booth yet that morning, and to tell the truth, she did look around for him. The warning bell sounded, alerting students that they only had a few minutes to get to class.

"Hey," Booth said, leaning up against lockers in the deserted hallway. Bones swallowed hard, seeing how good he looked. She wouldn't allow a smile to find its way onto her lips.

"Hey," Bones said, grabbing her things and turning, to not face Booth.

"I uh...I didn't see you Friday," Booth stated, making Bones stop from walking away and turn around.

"Oh, I saw you."

"I mean, I saw you too, and I wanted to talk to you. But, you walked away."

"Oh," Bones began walking away once again, but Booth grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I did want to talk to you."

"Oh, I bet," Bones let a little anger escape into her voice, as she attempted to walk away again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Well, you sure did talk to Cam. I mean her mouth was all over you!" Bones spat at him.

"Cam Saroyan?" Booth placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Bones shrugged it off. "I assure you that Cam and I are only friends. She only kissed me to ask me to homecoming." It was then that Bones' heart sunk. "To be honest, I thought it was really weird."

"Oh," She giggled, realizing she was foolish for assuming all of these things. "So are you going with her?" Bones asked shyly.

"Well, I haven't been asked yet, and I haven't asked anyone. Homecoming is only two weeks away," She knew what was coming next. "So, I guess I'm going with her. Are you going with anyone?"

"I uhm... haven't been asked."

"There's still time. You're really cool. You'll get asked in no time," he gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"I was headed over to talk to you before the game, but then Cam jumped in front of me. I really wanted to talk you, after all you were the reason I was playing." He stared into her green eyes.

"I wanted to see you play." She turned away.

"Well then why did you leave?"

"Well, when-" The late bell sounded cutting her off. "Funny, we're late again." Booth grinned. "What?"

"Actually, Bones... You're late. I was already in homeroom." Bones smiled and held up a pale pink piece of paper.

"Luckily, I have a pass. "

"I know. I saw it in your hand. I wouldn't have kept you late unless I knew you had a pass. Couldn't have little miss perfect late without an excuse." Booth said sarcastically letting his hand slide down her arm, pausing for a moment where her hand was.

"Well, because of someone... who I shall not name... little miss perfect has a lunch detention!" Bones laughed, walking away, never taking her eyes of Booth.

"Well, little miss perfect did not have to agree to it."

"Maybe she wanted one of the star players of the football team to play? Did you ever think of that?" Booth walked toward her, smiling. Her smile had never faded.

"I'll see you in our lunch detention, _Bones_." He squeezed her shoulder lightly again, and walked off into his homeroom.

Bones continued making her way to the office, smiling the whole way from ear to ear. She continued to replay the whole moment in her mind. Her smile only faded when she remember Booth's words, _'I'm going with her'_. Maybe she would ask Angela, she had a lot of experience with guys and reading the signs they put out there. She would know better than Bones. After all, Bones had never actually been with a guy before, let alone like one.

**So, Cam is officially evil in this story! Sorry, guys.  
Hodgins made Angela realize that she shouldn't treat Bones that way because of Booth. (I didn't put that in the story, but that's something that did happen)  
Also, when seeing how upset Bones was Angela remembered what it was like to feel that way, and felt sympathy for her friend.  
Don't worry about the whole homecoming thing! I got it all figured out.**  
**Sorry about the short chapter. The next will be longer. I'm open for any suggestions you have!**

**Please Review!**

**-A**


	4. Detention Basketball CarRides Flattering

**Long wait? Sorry I was in VA for vacation. I got to see all the monuments. Oh and on my way back home... we went thirty minutes or something out of the way to see Antietam (Civil War battlesite... also known as theh bloodyiest day in history) Anyways, enough with the history lesson I give you...**

Here's an icky Cam chapter. Not much Cam. I kept her to a minimum. Yeah, I don't like her.

Chapter 4- Detention Basketball Car Rides Flattering

Lunch detention could be viewed as either better or worse than normal after school detention. In lunch detention you had to clean up disgusting food that kids left in the cafeteria the last lunch period. However, you were allowed to goof off and talk as long as you got the work done, opposed to normal detention when you had to sit in silence for an hour and thirty minutes.

Her head killed her, but Bones carried her bag down the empty hallway from her English classroom. The last bell had sounded only ten minutes ago. She had to get to her English teacher and ask her about her essay. She argued her way to a one hundred percent. Booth said that he would wait for at her locker. As she neared her locker she heard the steady bouncing sound of the ball. It was like a heartbeat. Sure enough, there was Seeley Booth leaning against the wall dribbling a basketball. He caught sight of Bones and his smile widened. A smile also escaped onto Bones' lips. It was forced there, forcing and pushing its way onto her expressionless face. She blushed, turning away. He jabbed her in the side, making her squeal.

"Booth!"

"So you ready for this?" Booth asked as Bones quietly shut her locker, grabbing only one book, her chem. book. It was one of Bones' strongest classes, but yet she was determined to maintain her hundred. But it was early in the year, just the beginning of October.

"This?" Bones asked, starting to walk down the hallway. Booth was beside her, still bouncing that orange sphere. "Well, I don't really do detention, Booth. To tell you the truth... I don't really want to either. I had no idea what I got myself into. I mean my mother and father don't know and I don't want to-" He cut her off.

"Bones, calm down," he laughed a little.

"Well, I mean I did this for you. I wanted you to play in the game."

"Thank you," He stopped and grabbed her hand, stopping her as well. "I believed I thanked you so many times, but I really want you to know what you did was really nice."

"I would've had detention anyways."

"But it's not like you owed me or anything. You just did it. If anything I owe you. I asked you to forge a signature." Bones giggled, remembering how it all happened.

"I'm glad you did though," She continued to giggle, but Booth looked a bit shocked.  


"You're glad? What? Why? I made you get a detention!"

"I would've gotten a detention anyway, Booth. That doesn't matter." She felt the redness grow in her cheeks. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't. Instead, she nervously reached her hand to Booth's shoulder, keeping her green eyes on his eyes. "I m-met you." She stuttered a little bit. To Booth her stutter went unnoticed, but she kicked herself mentally for about a whole minute. "Well, what I mean is... I meant... Actually I don't know what I meant." All her embarrassment turned into laughter, the red in her cheeks exploded as she giggled.

"It's okay Bones," Booth reassured beginning to walk down the hallway again. "I'm pretty sure I know what you mean." To Bones he was so charming, even though she embarrassed herself. She followed him smiling.

They got in the cafeteria and were greeted by principal Williams.

"Nice of you two to finally join us Miss Brennan and Mr. Booth," The principal said in his joking voice. He explained what was to be done and how to do it. When he finished he left. He had said that he would drop in from time to time and that he would keep the loudspeaker on while he was in his office.

Bones felt like a baby. She felt like Principal Williams was her father listening in on a baby monitor to her every sound. She hated feeling belittled. She already hated detention. She looked around at the people before her. It was only Booth, a senior named Sean on the soccer team with Jack, and some freshman with blue hair. It was silent in the cafeteria; everyone was checking each other out, forming an opinion. Just then the silence was interrupted by the door opening yet again. Principal Williams popped in again, this time with a senior with long dark hair. She was a cheerleader. She was Cam Saroyan.

Booth stood dangerously close to Bones in Cam's eyes. Cam ran up to booth and gave him a peppy hello.

"Looks like Miss Saroyan will be joining you four." Williams left with those last words.

Booth, who was not too moved by Cam's entrance, decided to take charge of the situation.

"Okay," He started, moving away from both Bones and Cam. "Sean you and Cam start the dishes. Bones and I-"  


"Bones?" Cam asked with her arms crossed in front of her. "Who the hell is Bones?"

"Temperance," Booth gestured to Bones while keeping his eyes on Cam.

"Oh, well that uh- nice. Pet names?" She let out a short laugh at her own 'joke'. "Anyway, Seeeeeeleyyyy... I don't want to do the dishes." She pouted.

"It's only dishes," The rebel girl with blue hair said, annoyed. She adjusted her nose piercing.

"Are you making that comment to me?"

"Mmm... Actually I like to call it an insult." She faked Cam's girly stuck up accent.

"Bitch, get over here!" Sean jumped in between them. He was a kind guy who was nice to everyone. He was tanned and had dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He was very attractive. Cam had to listen to him.

"Guys, chill. Okay, Booth, Temperance you two wipe the tables. "Camille... we'll do the dishes. Calm down, you can rinse and dry. Uhm, Janice you can begin mopping the floor. Is everyone okay with that?"

"Whatever," Janice the blue haired freshman went off to get the mop from the janitor's closet. Cam walked away with her nose up, not uttering one word. Booth smirked, and Bones shrugged. Sean walked away smirking just the same as Booth.

"You know Booth," Bones said, grabbing cleaning supplies from in the food court, where Sean and Cam were. "I don't know what this detention thing is all about. But I can tell this is definitely not going to be like the Breakfast Club." Booth laughed and it echoed in the empty court. Cam snapped her long neck around to see Bones and Booth both laughing together. She snorted.

Nearly 30 minutes later Booth and Bones were on their last table. The stereo was blasting with music. And Booth and Bones only goofed off. Bones started out serious about her table washing, but Booth loosened her up by cracking jokes left and right and making fun of how precise she was.

Sean and Cam came out of the food court and into the cafeteria. Booth and Bones were still 

continuing to laugh.

"Wow, you two are still not done?" Sean asked, scratching his head. Inside Cam went crazy.

"Hey, we're on our last table!" Booth pointed out.

"Yeah," Janice took off her head phones and looked to Sean. "That would only be because they were flirting the whole time." She laughed, and continued mopping. Booth and Bones blushed.

"We were just having fun."

"Mhmm," Cam approached the two. "Yeah, that definitely was not flirting Candace."

"Her name's Janice." Bones corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Luckily Janice did not hear her. "Anyways, it wasn't flirting. Seeley... I was wondering," She walked up right in front of Booth, ignoring Bones' presence. "I was thinking... since we're going to homecoming together," she looked at Bones and then back to Booth. "I was thinking that we could make plans... and go shopping together." Booth didn't respond. "Well," she continued. "This weekend is good for me. I'll text you." She stood smiling and then walked away, but not before giving him a hug. Bones was thoroughly annoyed.

"Hey Cam," Booth called after her, "Can't you just tell me what color you dress is and I'll buy the tie?"

"You're hilarious, Booth. Listen... I'm leaving now. I did my work. Tell Williams that I had to go pick up my grandma." She left.

"Finally," Bones muttered. Both Booth and Sean laughed.

--  
"See you later, Sean!" Booth called out as he and Bones walked through the hallway. He continued to bounce his ball.

"So you play Basketball too?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well I am. It doesn't just end with football does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Booth grinned as they neared the gym. "I'm supposed to be practicing for this year's season."

"You any good?" Booth smirked and pulled her into the gym.

It was pitch black. Bones was nervous. She didn't like being in the dark in a huge room. She followed Booth closely. She could barely see him in front of her but his hand was in hers, leading her. He found the switch on the wall and flipped the first one on. The lights by the closest basketball hoop turned on. Booth ran around to shoot a lay out. Bones followed in her heels. She stood at the three point line as Booth made his shot.

"Pretty good."

"You play?" Bones held her arms out for the ball. With it, she bit her lip, and it made a swoosh noise as it fell through the hoop.

"Nice!" Booth said, catching the ball. "I wouldn't expect you to play!"

"I don't. Actually I don't really like sports that much. But when you grow up with an older brother... you're sort of forced to play."

"True, true. So, show me what else you've got."

"Hmm?"

"Let me see what you can do."

"Booth... no, I'm wearing high heels."

"So what? Take them off." Bones crossed her arms, objecting. "If it makes you feel any better I'll take mine off too." Bones looked shocked as he actually began pulling off his shoes. She didn't think that he was actually serious. Her shocked face soon turned in to a grin once she saw his weird socks. They had blue, red, and black stripes.

"Nice socks." She pointed, mildly laughing. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Now come on... take you're off. I wanna see what you can do." Her arms were still crossed and she gave no reply to him. "C'mon Bones, loosen up," Still no answer, "Please?"

"Fine!" She said stubbornly. She pulled off her high heels so that she was in her plain white socks, which unlike Booth's were normal. He threw the ball towards her, and she walked to the foul line. Every shot she made for the next five minutes, she made. They were from the foul line, 3 pointer line, and past the free point line. She made all of her lay ups too.

"Wow." Booth said, surprised.

"You seem surprised." She threw the ball back to him.

"You're really good." Bones shook her head. "No, I mean really. I wouldn't expect you to be I mean-" She cut her off.

"Because I'm a girl."

"No, it's because I never would've thought by looking at you that you would be able to play. You should definitely try out for the team in the winter."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Well why not."

"There's school and stuff. And then I have student council, I'm the class treasurer, and the German club president."

"So basically you can't because you don't want to ruin your perfect image by possibly upsetting the balance."

"You make it sound so bad," She laughed, reaching for her shoes.

"Ho, Ho, Ho... who said we were done playing?" Booth threw the ball back at her.

--  
"You're pretty good, Bones. You almost beat me!" He said walking out of the building with her into the all too familiar student parking lot.

"Please stop calling me Bones. And thanks, but you still beat me." She grabbed her phone, seeing the time, 6:30. "Oh shit!" She swore.

"What? What's wrong?" Booth thought something had happened.

"I didn't call my mom, and I have two missed calls from her. She doesn't even know about the detention!" Bones melted. She heard laughter from Booth. "What's the matter? What's so funny?"

"You!"

"What? What do you mean?" He even laughed harder at her not noticing why he was laughing. "What?" He turned to see her reddened face. He began to laugh harder, "Damnit, what?"

"You're getting so red!"

" No I'm not!" He continued his laughing.

"I never know you get so embarrassed at being laughed at."

"I do not! I'm not even red!"

"Yes you are." He taunted.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Okay you're not." He continued to walk, she followed to the lonely car in the parking lot. Booth soon began smirking at Bones.

"Shut up!" She playfully shoved him.

--  
In the car they talked about random stuff as usual. Bones had called Angela first to see if her mom or dad had called asking about her. She said that they hadn't. After calling her mother and 

explaining her made up story that appeared plausible she asked Booth to help her.

"Hey Booth," She asked; he looked over once he stopped at the stop light.

"Yeah?"

"Can you maybe drop me off a block away?"

"Why?"

"I told my mom that Angela and I were at the library and I had my phone on silent."

"Oh, I don't know Bones. You're starting to walk on the wild side."

"What?" She laughed at his sarcasm, which seemed to be disarming. "I'm not that perfect."

"Of course you are. That's why I like you. You're different. You don't chase people. You're smart and going somewhere unlike most of the girls in high school. Most girls only care about their appearance or when they're going tanning next. But you, no. And I'll admit that your pretty," Bones blushed. "You're just so different from everyone, different in a good way. I like it." She smiled at him, warmly, speechless. "Oh and I'll drop you off on the next street over."

"Booth," She started, staring out the window. "You're flattering." He smiled, but she did not see. She was still gazing out the window. Everything he said he meant.

**Like it? Well I thought it was cute. After seeing last nights episode I got inspired to write! They were both being very cute with one another. Thery're always cute but last episode I noticed it a lot. Did you guys notice too? I wonder what happened after the whole baby episode... hmm... Thinks**

Anyways, please review. You guys make me happy! Really! You guys rock!

--A. 


	5. Accidental Date

**Okay, I definitely made you guys wait too long. I'm sorry, and I"ll try my hardest to quit doing that.  
This chapter is pretty long. 15 pages on MSWORD in the basic 12 point font. It's a huge turning point for my story.  
SUPER BBR. **

**Please, R&R**

**Accidental Date.  
**  
"Tell me everything," Angela stated anxiously, sitting on the bed next to her friend, as Bones flickered her eyes open.

"What?" She screamed, bringing the quilt over her head, hiding.

"Relax, sweetie. I've seen you asleep before. Hah, I even managed to do this sketch of you." She held up her sketchbook just as Bones lowered the quilt. "You always seem to drool," Angela laughed as Bones blushed a deep red.

"No, it's not that. You just startled me."

"Well, then tell me what happened! I want to know everything! I haven't seen you in two days because of my stupid family trip!" Angela demanded with a wide smile.

"Since when are you so interested in Booth and me?" Angela's eyes went wide.

"Interested in you and Booth? I was wondering about detention! Oh that's right... you had detention with him. Well, tell me about him too!" Bones smiled slyly at her friend's impatience.

"Angela, how did you get in here?"

"Your dad! Now tell me!!"

"Well... it wasn't that bad I guess. But guess who was there!"

"Who?"

"Cam! Ugh, I used to be able to stand her, but now I can't stand her! She's so annoying! It's I don't know... the way she's all over Booth, the way she always seems to glance over at me when she talks to him! Oh and how about the way the name 'Seeley' flows from her lips! You know, he doesn't even like that name!?" She went on and on, and Angela couldn't even get a word in.

"Wow," She suppressed a giggle. "You do like him don't you?" Bones laughed and shook her head, disagreeing. Angela raised an eyebrow, causing Bones to give in and laugh.

"So maybe I do like him." Cam's words were repeated in her mind. "But what am I going to do about homecoming? I never go to a dance, and you know that. But I really want to go to 

homecoming! I don't know why. Ever since my mom-"

"I know... ever since she left you never wanted to go to a dance."

"Angela," Bones whispered. "She left right before the 7th grade Christmas dance."

"I know sweetie." She let her friend hug her.

"I don't know, it seems weird doing these things without her. Let's not talk about this."

"What do you and Booth talk about?"

"A lot of stuff actually, and you would never know that he has a lot to say!" Bones smiled at the thought of being in his car with just him. "I mean you would think that he has the personality of a brick." The girls both laughed.

"Okay, this is the last thing I'm gonna say about her, I promise! But does... does he know about your mother?"

"No Ang, its fine. No, he doesn't. Booth and I didn't really discuss about my family, but..."

"Yeah?"

"I kind of let him think my mom's around."

"Huh? How do you do that? What do you mean?"

"I mention my dad... and throw in 'mom' too."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah, but I suppose I will have to tell him at some point if we continue to be good friends. The only ones I have ever told are you and Jack."

"Oh my god!" Angela almost screamed. It was almost as if she saw a spider. She seemed to jump a bit too.

"What? Are you okay?"  


"I'm fine! But you had detention with Joe Lucas, right?"

"No... I had detention with someone named... Sean, though. I think his last name was Lu-" Angela interrupted before Bones could get out the last syllable.

"Yeah, that's him! His middle name is Joseph, so he goes by Joe. He hates the name Sean, you know."

"Okay, what about him?"

"Well, for starters he thought you were pretty."

"What? He's a senior and I've never even really talked to him before." She scratched her head, confused. 'Then again I did see him in the hall today... looking at me.'

"Before this evening because we're going out!" Angela cheered.

"What? What happened to Jack?"

"What? No... We are going out. 'We' as in me and Jack, you and Joe."

"Angela!"

"Come on, please? I already told Jack that you would say yes! It was his idea!"

"Did you not get the part where I said that I like Booth!?"

"Well, I did, but that was before I understood how much you really liked him. But just go, come on. He's probably already getting ready."

"What do you mean 'already getting ready'? It's only..." She looked at her digital alarm clock. "Shit! It's already four!"

"Yeah, you've been out for a while."

"Wait when are we going?"

"You're going, great! Now, we're going to dinner at seven, but the boys just got done with soccer at 3. Jack and Joe are getting ready, and then they're hanging out. I'm already ready." Bones took in her friend's appearance: an indigo tunic, grey leggings, black heels, and a long pearl necklace. Her hair was done up nicely too. "We're going to get you ready! Then we can go do something before." As Bones stood up Angela's phone vibrated and played, "Curse of Curves". "Hey baby," Angela had a wide grin when she saw the caller ID. Clearly it was Jack. "Uhm, yeah she's getting ready right now. That shouldn't be a problem. Who is it? You know I hate when you keep secrets. You'll tell me later? Okay, I trust you. Bye... love you too, Jack." She hung up with a smile.

"What's he keeping a secret?"

"He invited someone else. He told me it should be fine, but not to get worked up. And he said that it wouldn't really be a double date anymore."

"That's a relief." Angela rolled her eyes at her friend's remark.

"Hm, I don't know... I'm going to feel bad for the third wheel."

"How about this?" Angela turned her head to see her friend and what she was wearing: A flowy green tank top with ribbons and bows at the top, khaki dress shorts, and black satin heels.

"Perfect."

"I don't know Ang... I wanted to see that meteor shower."

"A meteor shower verses a night out?"

"It comes every 110 years."

"Maybe you'll catch it the next time around," She laughed.

"Do we stand when they come to the table?"

"What?" Angela said to Bones' question. They were seated in La En Chambre, a fancy French bistro, just a block away from the new movie theatre downtown.

"When your dinner guests come to the table after you, don't you stand?"  


"No idea, but I guess we will. It seems polite." Bones took a sip of her water, and just then She saw Jack from behind a plant, Joe and then... then she choked and nudged Angela.

"Ang!"

"Tempe are you okay?" She patted her friend on the back and then she saw the rest of their party approaching. "I'll kill him." Jack stood in front of Angela ready for a hug and kiss. She smiled sarcastically at her boyfriend before standing up to greet him. "You know Jack, I'm going to kill you. You know why!" She whispered into his ear, careful not to scream.

"Hey Temperance," Joe smiled, flashing brilliant white teeth. She never really looked at him, but he did look nice. He wore a white polo and khaki shorts. He must've gotten his tan from playing soccer, because his teeth gleamed against his skin.

"Hi," Bones returned the smile, and then looked to the one behind Joe.

"Hey Bones," Booth smiled. "You know, Jack didn't tell me that you were going to be here." Booth looked over to Jack who was now getting an angry glare from his girlfriend.

"Well, I am here. I had no idea that you were going to be here either."

"Excuse me," A young waitress in her twenties approached the group. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we have to move you guys to that booth over in the corner on the upper level."

"Oh, it's fine," Angela switched her glare at Jack to a smile at the waitress.

When they all walked up the steps on the upper level, and into a corner away from everyone, they slid into the booth. It went Angela, Jack, Booth, Bones, Joe. Bones sighed in frustration.

"Are you okay, Temp?" Jack asked, oblivious. "Ow!" Angela must have nudged him from under the table.

"So I haven't seen you in school in a while." Booth spoke in a whisper to Bones. "Which is funny because we're in the same homeroom."

"I know... I've been around though. I've been going to Mr. Brown's, for homeroom and the 

periods I have with you, including lunch."

"Avoiding me?" Booth suppressed a laugh.

"N-No," Bones stammered and then giggled a little, "I'm having him help me with my search and research project for States next weekend. I've been excused from almost all my classes. It just so happens that he's free the periods I have with you."

"You're going to States on your search and research project?" Joe chimed in.

"Yeah, I am." Bones smiled at his interest.

"What's your project on?"

"Don't laugh... it might seem a little dorky," She giggled again. "It's on forensic anthropology."

"I don't see how that can sound dorky if that's something you're interested in, Temperance. What college is this going to be at?"

"West Valley."

"I think I'll be up there this weekend. I'm checking the school out and staying with my buddies. I'll be sure to stop by and see your project."

"Oh jeez, you don't have to."

"No, actually, I think I have a sudden interest in forensic anthropology."

'More like a sudden interest in you,' Booth thought with a muffled laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bones asked, turning in Booth's direction.

"Oh, nothing."

The whole time at the restaurant went by awkwardly for Bones. It seemed like Joe and Booth were fighting for her attention. She only kept telling herself that it was in her imagination and no such thing was happening. Joe did stop talking after a while during the time they were all eating. He didn't talk to anyone, in fact he stopped touching his food too.  


"So is anyone else here surprised at Bones' basketball skills?" Booth asked everyone at their booth.

"You've got to be kidding," Angela laughed, clearly her and Jack made up. "I've never seen Temperance touch a basketball in her life, and we've been best friends since 2nd grade!" Angela looked over at Bones, who was smiling sheepishly.

"We've never had gym class together," Bones shrugged.

"You play basketball?" Jack asked.

"I have a father and a brother," Bones laughed.

"Does your mother play basketball too?" Booth asked smiling, and the whole booth fell silent with Joe who was already silent, his arms crossed, staring off.

"U-uhm... no she never played."

"Oh... you two look like you've seen a ghost," Booth laughed over at Angela and Jack.

"It's okay, he doesn't know." Angela whispered into Jack's ear, explaining.

"Yeah, what's with you both?" Bones tried to change the mood, laughing through her own problem.

"We're fine," Jack announced. "Actually, our movie's gonna start in ten minutes. Let's pay." Jack quickly got up, pulling Angela with him. "Hey, Joe... are you alright?"

"I'm..." he took off in the other direction running before he could finish his sentence.

"I know that look," Jack laughed a bit. "I'll be right back. Hey, you guys start walking there, we'll catch up."

"Nooooo," Angela grabbed his sleeve. "I'll stay with you. Tempe you and-" She realized what she was doing, and she smiled. "You and Booth start walking we'll meet up with you."

"Alright, see you in a bit," Booth said walking to the register with Bones. He awkwardly 

hesitated to put his hand on the small of her back. He jerked it away and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Booth!" Bones turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You don't have to pay my meal."

"Guess I still feel bad that I got you a detention," He shrugged as they walked out of the door into the cold air. Bones shivered, not expecting the sudden change in weather. Booth took notice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I guess I didn't expect it to be cold out," Bones laughed, and then gasped as an arm pulled her closer, unhesitatingly.

'What are you doing?' Booth asked himself. He absentmindedly pulled her closer. He was suddenly nervous about what her reaction would be. Would she push him away?

"Thank you," Bones let out the breath of air she held in. He was relieved. "So... about homecoming, Booth."

Booth suddenly felt nervous. He didn't know why though. It wasn't like Bones was about to ask him to it. She knew he was going with Cam... unfortunately.

"What about it?"

"Did you see Cam's dress?"

"Yeah... she texted me a picture of it. It's just above the knee, I think. It's red with black lace covering it. Personally I'm glad, it makes it simple for me. I have a red tie. Ugh, never mind that tie's ruined. I spelt ink on it at my cousin's wedding. Just as long as I don't have to go shopping with Cam, I'm good." Bones giggled, but something caught her eye.

"Would you go shopping with me?" Bones asked in a cute voice.

"I suppose so?" Booth was confused. Before he could ask why, Bones pulled him across the street into a store he never heard of before. It looked nice though. A woman and man, both in black greeted them.  


"Let's get your tie. We have 20 minutes; Ang and Jack got the time wrong! Come on," Bones pulled him across the store to where a bunch of ties were. She could hardly believe that she was helping Booth get ready for his date with her very rival in love. "Which one?" She held up two silky satin ties in two shades of red.

"That one," He pointed to the darker one on the left. "You know you don't have to help me. I know you don't like Cam."

"What makes you say that?" She didn't just not like Cam, she despised her completely.

"Well, for one I'm not blind. But then since you're helping me pick out my tie, then I guess..." He pulled her over to dresses on display. "I'll help you pick out a dress."

"I'm not even going to homecoming."

"Yes you are." He told her firmly, pulling her to the dresses that were hanging. "I know you're dateless as of now. But the whole school knows that Joe is going to ask you."

"What?"

"Can you imagine how upset the cheerleading squad is?" He let out a huge laugh. "His ex Whitney's on the squad."

"Like I care what cheerleaders think."

"That's why I like you Bones," She blushed.

"Whoa, now wait, that one's actually cute!" Booth held out a satin one in a deep shade of blue. It was a bubble dress and was relatively plain. But Bones had so much jewelry. She knew that she would have fun accessorizing. "I suppose my dad wouldn't mind me buying the dress with the credit card. He kept bugging me about homecoming. He said he'd buy my dress... alright." Booth chuckled deeply. "What?"

"You just debated against yourself out loud. Bones I just keep learning more about you."

"Maybe one of these days you'll learn that I don't like being called Bones!" She playfully pushed him, and heard some snickering behind her.  


"Whitney, Jessica, and Celina." Booth whispered.

"Friends of Cam too?"

"Yep."

"Oh well, let's just pay because our movie's starting in 8 minutes. I know Angela and Jack are already there."

"Movie," The short auburn short-haired girl mocked; she was Celina. Booth was good at ignoring them, but Bones on the other hand was annoyed.

"Hey, this is pretty," Booth said as the snickering went on about ten feet behind them. He held up a large rhinestone flower costume jewelry ring.

"It is, but I was planning going gold with the dress if I go to homecoming."

"You are going to homecoming. And hey, I'll buy it with my tie. You know... for Cam... she's going silver."

"Oh," Bones was a bit embarrassed.

"I'm kidding! It's for you!" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to get me anything," She blushed as she signed for the dress on the touch pad for credit cards.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I still feel bad." So, he paid for the ring and tie and walked out. Just as they were rounding the corner to the movie theatre, Angela called Bones' cell phone.

"HEY! I've been calling you for like five minutes, but it was like your phone was off."

"I guess I didn't get service in the store."

"Store? What store? What about the movies?"

"You guys got the time wrong. It starts in five minutes. But you should know that by now. Aren't 

you at the movies?"

"Well... that's why I was calling you. Joe got real sick, so Jack and I are riding him home. Booth has his car, so you can just go with him."

"You're not going to be there?"

"Nope, but sweetie you better tell me everything!"

"Ang! Ugh, fine I will."

"What was that about?" Booth asked as he opened the glass movie entrance door for Bones.

"That was Ang. Her and Jack have to take Joe home. He got really sick. Hm, I wonder if he's okay..."

"Well," The lady behind the window asked him what movie. "What movie is it, again?"

"X-files 2, Ang said it was supposed to be scary."

"X-files 2 it is... uhm two tickets." Bones blushed at him saying 'two'.

"Booth, now I'm starting to feel bad. Let me buy you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Good, me neither. But seriously next time we go out I'm paying!"

"We're going out again? I wasn't even aware that this was a date." Bones blushed violently and quickly pushed the door to the movie open.

"Look you're doing it again," Booth laughed, shining his cell phone in her face. "You're blushing!"

"I am not." They moved to the side so other people could walk by.

"Yes you are. Don't worry I was only kidding. We'll go out again and you'll pay if you really want," He laughed and walked towards a seat on the upper level that he liked.  


The movie was just a freaky as Angela had said. At some moments Bones just wanted to bury herself in Booth's chest, like the couples around them. She hesitated grabbing his hand too. She continued to tell herself that she couldn't, that Booth was not her boyfriend.

--  
"You were so scared," Booth said as they approached his black explorer, unlocking it.

"Well, it was a very freaky movie, but cute still."

"Ah, you mean those two main characters...Mulder and Scully. Did you ever watch X-files when it was on TV?"

"Well, I've seen a few episodes. They're all so freaky, some are funny, and some are cute."

"I've seen one, when I was younger, but I remember getting so afraid." They both laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot. Bones grabbed Booth's phone. "What're you doing?"

"I just realized that we don't have each other's numbers. Do you mind?"

"No go ahead, I was thinking the same thing."

--  
"That was fun," Bones said as they pulled into her driveway. She hugged her black purse in front of her. She didn't want to leave. She had too much fun.

"Actually, it was a lot of fun," Booth said, the moment was awkward, and Bones wasn't leaving the car. "Was that like a date? Because if you go by all the dating rules, that was a date." Bones' mouth dropped open; she was not expecting that at all. "I mean I thought it was," Booth laughed.

"Okay it was a date," A smile appeared on Bones' face as she turned to look out the window. 'And dates end with a kiss! Say it Say it, Temp!' Despite what her mind was shouting at her, she bit her lip and remained silent.

"Well that was one of the best dates I ever had."

"Technically it was supposed to be a double date with me, Angela, Jack, and Joe, but then you 

came. And then those three left." Booth opened his mouth to speak, and then they heard a loud noise in front of them, Booth jumped. "C'mon" Bones left her purse in her seat and ran around to get Booth on the driver's side.

"What?" He asked as Bones shut the door behind Booth after she pulled him out.

"Follow me."

She led him behind her house and up a hill. Behind the hill were trees and a small path leading through them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through. After ten seconds of speed walking, they were in an open field, a meadow. Bones pulled a confused Booth through the meadow, into the middle, and she lay down in the field. He had no choice but to follow suit.

"Oh my god," he murmured as they watched the meteor shower. It was amazing. The whole sky that was just dark a second ago lit up. It was like fireworks. "This is beautiful."

"Isn't it," Bones whispered back, turning to look at him. The light danced off his face. He was truly an attractive guy.

"How did you know about this?"

"It happens every 110 years."

They laid there peacefully in the middle of the meadow for about ten more minutes until the 'show' was over.

"I really wish I wasn't going to homecoming with Cam." Booth turned on his side to face Bones.

"Why do you like her?"

"I don't, not anymore. To tell you the truth she's getting annoying, creepy, and pretty demanding, and bitchy. I mean I never liked her liked her to begin with."

"Well, at least you're going to homecoming."

"What do you mean? Joe is taking you. He's one of the luckiest guys." Booth laughed and turned to lie on his back. "Besides, if I wasn't already going with Cam I would ask you." Bones remained silent. "Say something Bones... it's too quiet." The thunder sounded, is was going to 

start raining any minute.

"I should uhm... probably get back... my dad's bound to be calling me soon. And I guess it'll start raining soon."

"Oh..." Booth was a little embarrassed and wounded from Bones not saying anything in reply to what he said about homecoming. "Come on," The rain slowly started and then began to pour. Booth grabbed her hand and helped her up and they took off in a run.

"Ugh, I hate getting wet," Bones whined and fell on the path. "Shit!" she looked at her muddy palms his annoyance all over her face. Booth laughed and scooped her up into his arms, causing Bones to squeal, surprised.

By now, they were soaking wet as Booth steadied himself with Bones, going down the man made stairs down the hill.

"Booth if you drop me!" Booth laughed. "It's not funny I'm serious!" She continued to whine. 'Wow, I think this is the closest I've ever been to Booth.'

He made it down the steps and ran to the car on the passenger's side, where he put Bones down on the wet pavement. She was against the car and the rain slammed on against it. It was pouring down harder than ever. Booth's arms were on either side of Bones. She was flustered but in the best way. She had never been in this situation. It was like out of a movie, not at all realistic.

"Booth, wh-what I... I mean... I'd rather go to homecoming with you more than anything, and," Before she could blurt anymore out of her mouth, his lips were on hers. They were nervous, and it was so cute. He kissed her once and pulled away, but immediately after that her hands found Booth's neck and she pulled him forward to meet her lips again. They were moist this time and even more enthusiastic.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she liked it. Her thoughts on whether or not she was a bad or good kisser went away. She just wanted to kiss him. But ten seconds later, when they did part, both of their eyes were closed. At the exact same time, they slowly opened. They smiled.

"I... uhm... I better go. I'll uhm... text you later."

"Yeah... here don't forget your dress." He pulled the dress bag out of the back seat and handed it to her.

"Bye... Booth," She slowly backed up, not turning around.

"I'll talk to you later," He watched Bones walk up the pathway leading to her door before turning around and heading to his door. "Wow." He said once he sat down. His hair was soaking wet, but he didn't care. He grinned from ear to ear.

--  
"Dad, I'm home!" She yelled into the kitchen, where she knew her father was sure to be. Then she dashed up her steps and then went into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and reached for her phone, dialing Angela's number, no answer. "My purse!" Bones yelled in a hushed tone as it just dawned on her that Booth still had her purse.

**--**

**Will Bones ever get her purse back? What going to happen with all those cheerleaders hating on Bones now? Will Bones be able to tell Booth about her mother? And if so, when? What on earth is going to happen with homecoming? How is Joe Lucas? What will Cam do when she hears that Booth and Bones went on a date?**

**Well, please Review (:  
When exactly is this new season of Bones?  
I need a freaking count down!**

**I through in X-files to the story. 20 more days til that movie. (:**

**-A.**


	6. Why did you kiss me?

**SORRY TIMES ABOUT A BILLION! I just been really busy with my X-files stories. I had to calm down. Seeing the movie just... Idk... made me go crazy. Now that I'm a bit more mellow, I can write Bones again. But, school started too. :( So... I'll try to write as much as possible. Hey, September 3rd! I'm excited!! Are you? R&R, please.**

It's a short chapter. But the next one is going to be amazingand longer! The next one's homecoming!

The whole weekend went terrible. Angela had caught whatever Joe had gotten at the restaurant and wasn't able to talk on the phone for more than five minutes at a time. Bones had no one to tell about the night. She wanted desperately to tell someone. But, she thought it would be too soon to tell her other friends. Angela was the only one she told everything.

Also, Booth's phone had been off for the whole weekend. She had no way of getting a hold of him. How on earth was she going to get her purse? And the kiss kept replaying in her mind, making things even worse for her. How could he have such an amazing kiss with her and then not even talk to her after it? Maybe to him it wasn't amazing. Maybe it was just a kiss, a kiss that meant absolutely nothing.

But it was Monday morning, and she would be seeing Booth. Hopefully, he would have her purse. Hopefully, things would not be awkward.

But, Booth wasn't in any of her classes that day. Well, he might've been in Algebra 2, but she didn't know. The class was split up when she arrived late. Some were downstairs in the computer lab. But he wasn't in second period chemistry, and that was one period before Algebra.

But now it was lunch. All Bones' hopes of seeing Booth were diminished as she walked with her best friend to the cafeteria.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You were pushed up against the car and he kissed you?" Angela slid into the booth. Bones smiled and nodded. "Are you serious that's so adorable!"

"What's so adorable?" A familiar voice asked, coming up to where they were sitting. Booth was with Jack. Jack slid in next to Angela and gave her a cute little peck on the lips.

"Nothing," Bones quickly answered and smiled. She could feel the awkwardness coming. God, did he look amazing in his white polo and jeans. Of course, Bones just had to match him in her light blue polo and jeans. "Uhm, do you happen to have my purse still in your car, Booth?" Bones asked, still hoping that everything wouldn't be awkward between them.

"Yeah, actually," He laughed a bit. "It's in my car. Do you wanna go get it?"

'He's making me get it myself. Great.' Bones stood up. "Alright, give me your keys." Booth looked at her quizzically. "You lock your car, right?" He gave a little chuckle, embarrassing her.

"Yes, I lock my car. But I was thinking that you would go with me to get it." She blushed violently.

"Oh." He began to walk; she followed.

As they neared the door to leave the building and go into the parking lot, what Bones had feared most was happening. It was really awkward. Neither of the two was speaking.

"Uhm, Booth..." He looked over to her with a smile. "Never mind," How could she possible put it? Was it even possible? This was torture. "Booth?" She asked as he opened the door to his explorer. He handed her purse to her.

"Yeah?"

"Friday... you kissed me." She said it fast, looking away.

"I did." He agreed. He didn't understand. Her eyes met his again.

"Well, why did you kiss me?" She demanded.

"Why did I kiss you?" He asked rhetorically. "Why does anyone kiss anyone?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked again. He didn't speak. It looked like he was thinking. "Just caught in the moment?" He didn't answer. She walked away, unsatisfied, angry, and sad.

"Wait," He ran after her, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "I was in the moment." He admitted, causing her to roll her eyes. "But, it was the most amazing moment ever. It's probably a moment I would relive if I had the chance. To tell you the truth I wanted to the whole night." She was melting under his gaze, under his words. If she had been told about a girl feeling like this, she would think the girl was completely pathetic, until now. Her smile widened, and Booth placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her lips to his own. Kissing them softly, confidently, and much different from his style three nights before. He was now unrushed. A loud car horn sounded, startling and forcing them apart. Booth looked around; he couldn't see anyone in their car. When they turned to face each other again, they were smiling.

"I think we better get you back to the lunch room, Bones." He was still beaming. "I believe you're going to be asked to homecoming today." He grabbed her hand and led her into the building.

"Ugh, I don't want to go with Joe." He half smiled to her as she whined.

"You're going to homecoming; it'll be fun."

"I don't want to go." She stated plainly.

"You already have a dress."

"I don't want to go." She emphasized the word don't even more.

"Why not?"

"You know why." He looked at her quizzically, "Never mind. Forget it."

--  
"Miss Saroyan," Principal Williams greeted Cam as she came through the door from the parking lot only 30 seconds after Bones and Booth. "You weren't ditching the last two periods were you?"

"Of course not," Cam politely smiled. She took a sip of her tall caramel frap.

"And that wasn't you who honked the horn very loud was it?"

"I didn't want to run over a bunny." She shrugged and walked into the cafeteria, irritated.

--  
"Temperance," Joe called to her in the lunch room, leaving his friends and hurrying over. "Hey, Booth," Joe greeted him.

"Hey man," Booth clapped him on the back and went to his own table with his friends.

"Hey Joe," She forced a smile. He was gorgeous. He flashed a brilliant set of teeth. Maybe that smile wasn't completely forced. "Are you feeling better."

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks. Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Booth was watching.

"So, uhm... this Saturday's homecoming, I know it's late, but I heard you didn't have a date."

'Oh no here it comes.'

"And well, I don't have a date. I didn't ask anyone yet. So, I was wondering if you would go with me. I'm not saying that it has to be a date... unless you want it to be. I mean we could just go as friends."

She didn't listen to a word he said until her said it didn't have to be a date unless she wanted. But he did look cute being nervous. It was absolutely charming.

"It's nice of you to ask me. I'd love to go with you... and... Sure we can make it a date." She smiled, and he walked her off to her table, taking a seat as well.

--  
**So, where do Bones and Booth stand relationship-wise exactly?  
All your questions shall be answered at homecoming!  
Please review.  
Again, I'm sorry for the super long wait. :(**

--A.


End file.
